fanloidfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hana Rademacher
Es una fanloid creada por la usuaria Rin Luka Kagamine. Historia ''Primero período: Su primera aparición fue a finales de 2013 con el nombre de Rokkusaundo en un grupo llamado "Rockloid", el cual se trataba en fanloids con configuraciones de voz potente ideales para el Rock. En su tiempo era la más conocida y apreciada por los seguidores del grupo, pero por problemas de las creadores todo se fue derrumbando hasta que el proyecto quedó totalmente abandonado, a ésto se fue decidido retirarla oficialmente. Ficha técnica del personaje: *Edad: 16. *Altura: 1.48. Segundo período: Para no abandonar al personaje fue decidido traerla a la Wiki Fanloid en Mayo de 2014, obtuvo una buena recepción debido a sus caracteristicas (personalidad, apariencia, etc). Obtuvo varios cambios de voz y uno de diseño, lo cual sólo ayudo a mejorar su popularidad. Tras la salida de las vocaloid ANON/KANON, se le fue asignada una configuración hecha con el editor de VOCALOID 3 a de la primera de éstas, convirtiéndola en la primera fanloid a base de su voz. (Sí, no habían fanloids americanos/asiaticos con sus voces). Ficha técnica del personaje: *Edad: 17. *Altura: 1.50. Tercer período: Éste ocurrió en el 2015 y 2016, siendo considerado el peor de todos. Debido a los continuos conflictos en el sitio, a su creadora se le hacía molesto tener que venir, a si que el personaje rara vez era editado y además que sólo obtuvo 2 ilustraciones en todo el lapso de tiempo, quedando algo abandonada y siendo olvidada por el resto de la comunidad. Ficha técnica del personaje: *Edad: 18/19. *Altura: 1.53. Cuarto período (actual): Tras pasar la tensión en el sitio, la creadora pensaba volver para cuidar a todos sus fanloids, pero planeaba para Hana renovar por completo su ficha técnica, apariencia y personalidad aunque claro sin olvidar su principal esencia. Estuvo en duda por varios meses hasta que finalmente se decidió, completando todo lo que se había propuesto. Actualmente sólo se busca volver a su tiempo de fama en el sitio, todo ésto mediante covers, imágenes y proximamente un álbum. Apariencia '''Cabello: '''Negro azabache con puntas blancas, largo y ondulado (natural). '''Color de ojos: '''Verdes con tono amarillo. Aunque alrededor del iris tienen color rojo.. me gusta detallar mucho al dibujar. '''Piel: '''Clara, casi pálida. '''Vestimenta: '''Una sudadera mientras que arriba lleva un suéter de polar color morado, está acompañado con una bufanda negra (regalo de su madre cuando era pequeña). Lleva una falda negra con unos cuantos volantes, calcetas largas con diseños de osos y zapatillas. '''Nacionalidad: '''90% Alemana y 10% japonesa. Personalidad Una muchacha alegre, con espíritu de una niña de 10 años, que hace contraste con sus ojos ya que suelen parecer perdidos. También es algo sensible cuando se meten en temas de su apariencia tal cómo ser un poco más baja que la media, o tener un físico delgado. '''Hana: '''Flor. '''Rademacher: '''Es un apellido Alemán y no tiene traducción. Gustos *Nyato *Animales (PERROS, Osos, conejos especialmente.) *Estar con sus amigos * Postres * El rock encanta. Disgustos *Que le toquen el cuello o la espalda. *El frío, de hecho es una de las razones por la cuál siempre está muy abrigada. Configuración de voz Covers: *Dark Wood Circus *Sweet Devil *Himitsu Kuro No Chikai music box.ver *Magnet ft. Shinda Ai *Shelter (Original by Porter Robinson & Madeon ) *Just Be Friends (cover 2014) *Ayano's Theory of Happiness Relaciones 'Fanloid`s''' Rademacher Haruka: Es su hermano mayor, y le tiene un gran aprecio ya que han estado juntos toda su vida. Nyato Mushokune: Son pareja, siente un gran cariño por él y siempre intenta protegerlo a toda costa. (Cosa que suele fallar). Caco: Son buena amigas, le tiene un gran cariño pero a veces le da algo de miedo. Le encanta comer helado con ella. Allen Lidell: Se llevan de lo mejor, aunque a veces tienen sus peleas. Se ven como unos hermanos. Pasan la mayoría del tiempo juntos. Son amigos con derecho a roce (?) Nyako Mushokune: Son buenas amigas aunque a veces no pueden entenderse bien por su gran diferencia de personalidad. Allen Kiyoshi: Tiene cierta amistad, pero tampoco pasan mucho tiempo juntos. Ichikawa Arekkasu: Son amigos, siempre se divierte cuando está con él, aparte le sube el ánimo cuando se encuentra triste. Kaine: Son primos por parte materna, sus personalidades son diferentes pero suelen estar de acuerdo en varios temas lo que hace que se lleven bien. Ryuutami: A pesar de no ser primos, lo considera cómo tal. Se llevan bien. Curiosidades *Posee una quemadura en todo el costado izquierdo de su abdomen, pasando a llevar una parte de su pecho. Todo esto gracias a un accidente que tuvo de pequeña con el fuego. *Tiene una obseción con los perros. *Se le cambio el apellido por decisión de su creadora. *Se ha pensado hacerle un Append, pero los pocos cambios de su fuente de voz original (ANON) con las configuraciones ha limitado la calidad de las voces. Aunque en la lista se encuentra una voz: Soft, Power, Sweet, Cold (Un tono más grave y suave). *Una voz inglesa a base de AVANNA está en proceso. Galería images (26).jpg|Primera imagen de Hana hana nichibotsu.jpg New Hana prueba.png|Nuevo Diseño figma_nichibotsu_hana.jpg|Figma de Hana Hana sprite.png|Sprite (Por Alyss~) INSaNiTY Allen y Hana.png|iNSaNiTY con M. Allen (Por Alyss) Terminado.jpg Hana y Allen.jpg|Con el gay de Allen (??? smile2.png|Imagen usada para el cover de "La teoría de felicidad de Ayano" Dkd.png|Tetayama Ayano ver.(?) It's been so long.png|Cover "It's Been So Long" Despertar.png|No c AxH Magnet.png Just be friends Hana.jpg Categoría:Fanloid Editor Categoría:Basado en ANON Categoría:Femenino